Night of Jack Hallow: It's Halloween Time!
by BlackMH
Summary: Long before the apocalypse, there endured a certain holiday. Wiped from the memory of the world, it has returned to spread fear all over the world again. Can our heroes stop this menace? Or is Ooo doomed to a neverending nightmare it can't wake up from?


Happy Halloween everyone! I come at you with an Adventure Time Halloween fanfic that I conjured up in my head. By the time this was uploaded you're probably out trick or treating. I meant to update this earlier, but, you know me.

Anyway, I have an important announcement. For those of you keeping up with my other story, 'Finn and Jake's Magnificent Adventure!', I'd like to inform you that I have joined an Adventure Time forum and from now on, the chapters will be uploaded there earlier. Chapter 5 here will be seen on those forums before gets them. The link is in my profile.

Well then, let's get started!

**Night of Jack Hallow**

Long ago, in a country lost in the destruction of the world, endured a holiday that, believe it or not, honored the most sinister and evil monsters of the mythical world. Every night of this holiday, kids would dress up as these monsters and go around towns, braving the darkness and going door to door asking for candy and treats. The homeowners, instead of disregarding or denying the kids their request, always complied and gave them the sweets these children craved. And like the kids, the adults would sometimes dress up as these monsters and sometimes, in extreme circumstances, they would even decorate their houses with the scariest décor, from pumpkins with carved faces to spider webs and ghost portraits. Whether or not these decorations were supposed to scare off or deter the kids from knocking at their door, kids always came around, requesting candy, even long after midnight.

This terrible tradition endured for centuries, pulling in people of all ages to join in and celebrate in some way. By participating in the tricking or treating or scaring themselves by watching horror movies or visiting haunted houses, it was easily the most famous holiday of the human era.

Thankfully, the memory of this holiday had been erased from mankind after the destruction of the world. No human would remember, or care about, this sinister holiday for another millennia.

But just how did this holiday grow so strong? During the human era, many myths and monsters had little power over the world, weakened by the overpowering existence of humanity. So what gave this holiday the spirit to last for centuries? There was an iconic symbol for this holiday, a pumpkin with a creepy face carved into it and illuminated with a candle. You would see this squash everywhere on every night of this holiday. But what exactly was it a symbol for? Its true meaning, like the holiday, had been forever erased from humanity, and would never resurface for the rest of time.

But on this night, as the sun sets in Ooo, the spirit of this holiday would rise from its grave and burn the memory into the new world once again, and redefine the meaning of the word 'fear'.

Somewhere in Ooo, a boy and his dog were horsing around in a patch of fresh pumpkins as the sun was getting ready to set. Jake, the name of the dog, had been able to hide from Finn, the human boy, as the sun was setting, painting the sky with various shades of red and yellow.

"Jake, you better come out of hiding or I'm going to have to start stabbing pumpkins!" Finn said as he unsheathed his golden sword.

Suddenly, a pumpkin behind Finn moved, and revealed itself to be Jake hiding inside it, with a hole eaten out of the squash so that Jake's face could be seen in it. The dog let out a loud bark to frighten the young boy. Finn reacted by screaming and pointing his blade at the canine.

"Ha ha! I scared you!" Jake taunted.

"I wasn't scared," Finn defended, "you just surprised me."

"Then what was that not-very-manly scream you just made?" he said, removing the squash from his head.

"That was a reflex, and totally not a frightened pants-soiling scream," Finn said.

"Naw, man. You were totally scared," Jake said, calling his bluff.

"Ok, maybe I was scared, but only because of the pumpkin and not because of you."

"You sure it was the pumpkin and you're not just making up an excuse?" Jake asked, "Pumpkins can't be scary."

"Yeah they can, watch."

Finn looked for a nearby pumpkin and spotted a sizable one to his right. Finn gripped his sword and pierced the squash, sawing shapes into the face of the vegetable. He cut up two circles and two squiggly lines, removing the fleshy pieces as they loosened. With his portrait finished, he stepped aside to let his friend look at the creation. Jake placed a hand on his mouth in a criticizing manner, looking at the eerie cut outs of the vegetable. He admitted it was rather disturbing to him, since there were still strands of the innards lining inside of it, almost making it look like a zombie.

"Hmm, okay, I'll give you this. If it had glowing eyes, it would be very scary in the dark," Jake criticized.

"Actually, I think I have a candle in my backpack," Finn said, removing his backpack and unzipping it, reaching for a small candle.

Finn looked at the squash and thought about how to get it in. He figured he'd saw off the top to make an opening, and proceeded to, cutting around the stalk of the pumpkin. With the cap off, he placed the candle inside the sticky innards.

"Got a light?" Finn said.

Jake brought out a small matchstick and handed it to Finn. He struck it against the sole of his shoe and the match sparked with a flame. He reached inside and lit the candle and the pumpkins face lit up, illuminating greatly as the sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon. Finn put the cap of the pumpkin back on, greatly amplifying the effect of the candlelight in the squash. Like Jake said, the lit up face of the pumpkin was indeed very creepy, made even creepier by the approaching night shade.

"Wow, it's like its staring your soul," Finn said, backing up and observing it.

"I'd be very scared if it suddenly got up and started yelling, breathing fire and farting lava," Jake said.

The two watched the flame inside dance as the sun was soon completely under the horizon, the faint illuminated sky darkening to night. The squash seemed to be smiling a little bit too much and the flare of the candle casted the illusion that its face was twitching, like a person straining to keep a still face. All it needed was a ghastly voice to make you believe it was alive.

"We should make more like this," Finn said.

'…_oooooh…'_ a voice wailed.

"What was that?" Jake asked, him and Finn looking around for the source of the voice.

'_The face of the Hallow spirit, resurfaced after years of absence, has finally returned to existence,'_ the voice boomed, coming from the pumpkin.

"Dude! Your pumpkin is talking!" Jake said as the squash began to tremble.

Sure enough, the pumpkin was shaking, trembling more and more with the passing second. Suddenly, the smile and eyes animated and a flash of fire erupted with a ghostly roar. The two were thrown back at the force and the pumpkin began to levitate, with streams of fire swirling around it. From the streams manifested a cloak and a hat, much like a witch's, and affiliated themselves with the pumpkin, giving it the appearance of a person. The face of the pumpkin, despite carved into a solid object, shifted into a facial expression and the cloak was unveiled by the newly formed arms revealing a flaming ghost tail, clothed by a fancy shirt. The streams disappeared as the ghastly squash raised its arms dramatically, as if appealing to an excited crowd.

"Finally!" he yelled, its carved lips moving in synch with his voice, "The spirit of Hallow's Eve has been resurrected!"

Finn and Jake got up in response to the evil presence, Finn raising his sword against the poltergeist.

"Hold it right there!" he yelled, "What are you?"

"Ahh, allow me introduce myself, human," he said, folding his arms to bow, "My name is Jack Hallow, and you are responsible for resurrecting me."

"Huh?" Finn responded, Jake shuddering behind him.

"You see, I've been waiting a millennium for a human to carve up a jack-o'-lantern, and might I say, what a fine job you did," he complimented.

"Are you evil? 'Cause evil guys don't compliment people," Finn said, gripping his blade, "unless they follow up with a snarky remark."

"Hahaha, maybe!" Jack said, shrugging his shoulders, "Now that I'm back, I can wreak fear and havoc across the world once again!"

"What?" Finn and Jake responded.

"Farewell, boy and dog! You have my gratitude," he said before flying away, "Have a Happy Halloween!"

"We have to stop him!" Finn said to Jake, "I unleashed evil unto Ooo. Again!"

"You really have a bad habit of doing that kind of thing, don't you?" Jake pointed out.

"Can't help it. It happens to heroes all the time," Finn said, "Now come on! We have to go slay him!"

"Right behind ya!" Jake said, growing in size as Finn climbed the dog.

The two began running in the direction of the pumpkin ghost, who was heading in the direction of the Candy Kingdom…

"What kind of architecture is this?" Jack said to himself as he flew over the cotton candy forest, seeing the sugary kingdom nearing closer. "An entire domain made of sweets? It must be my lucky day…"

Jack placed a hand over where his stomach would be.

"…because I sure am hungry."

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were closing in on the ghastly spirit but Finn became very concerned when they reached the border of the cotton candy forest.

"What's he doing in the Candy Kingdom?" Jake asked.

"For whatever reason, it definitely isn't good," Finn said, "Hurry Jake!"

Within the castle, the dear princess of the kingdom was getting ready for sleep. She sat at her desk, writing down formulas and equation she would put to use the next day. Her pajamas were sitting there on the bed as the moons glow shined into the room. Just a few more calculations and then she'll go straight to bed after a shower. That was her routine.

Suddenly, in the town below her castle, she heard what sounded like a sinister laughter echoing in the night. The laugh surprised her and made her feel uneasy as it echoed into the palace. Getting up from her desk, she walked towards the window and looked outside, seeing a strange figure floating above the town. It definitely wasn't the Ice King, she thought.

Suddenly, a strong gale blew around the town, strong enough that pieces of the buildings began to chip. The gale was actually a vacuuming force coming from the mouth of the pumpkin spirit, inhaling pieces of the kingdom with gluttonous anxiety. The town's people were awakened by this paranormal wind and the houses whose residents were asleep began to light up. The strength of the wind increased, pulling apart streetlights and bricks off of the road. And the unfortunate citizens who were outside or left their houses to observe the chaos were sucked into the gale as well, pulled into the void of the spirits mouth.

Bubblegum feared for the safety of the kingdom, if this kept up the entire kingdom would be leveled in no time. It called for drastic measures. The princess got down on her knees and folded her hands in a prayer stance. She prayed in her mind for the assistance of the Gumball Guardians, who could only be called upon as a last resort. A ghostly spirit tearing apart and eating the entire kingdom, however, would warrant the summoning of the guardians.

'Gumball Guardians, we need your help,' she thought, 'A ghost threatens the very existence of this domain. Please, aid us in his extermination, with extreme prejudice to boot.'

Without warning, the castle began to shake. The roof of Bubblegum's room suddenly tore off as pieces of the castle began to fly away into the storm of the ghostly wind. Bubblegum, shaken by the sudden destruction, resumed her prayer stance.

'Get a move on!' she yelled in her mind.

"There he is!" Finn yelled, pointing at the spirit above the town.

Jack had already inhaled much of the kingdom, save for the citizens too scared to leave their houses. He continued inhaling with a mighty gale until he heard his name being called.

"Hey Jack!" Finn yelled atop of his dog, sword in hand.

The ghoul ceased his wind storm at the call of his name, turning around to see the boy on top of the giant dog.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" Jack said, "Pointing a sword at me? I'll tell you right now, that isn't a very good idea."

"Stop destroying the kingdom, Jack!" Finn yelled.

"But I'm soooo hungry," Jack whined in a taunting manner.

"If you don't stop, I'll have no choice but to slay you!"

The sound of creaking resonated throughout the kingdom, catching the attention of both the heroes and the villain. The limbs of the giant gumball Guardians began to move, setting aside their bubble blowers and rising from their seats. They turned their heads to face the ghoul and slowly walked towards him, careful not to crush or further damage any of the houses.

"You have been deemed a threat to the Candy Domain by the princess," one of them said in a monotone voice, "For which the penalty is exile."

"Yeah! Way to go, princess!" Finn shouted.

"You're in trouble now!" Jake taunted.

"And now, we will… wait a minute," one guardian said, "You look familiar."

"Hey! It's Jack Hallow!" the other spoke.

This resulted in a confused response by the entirety of the kingdom.

"Greetings you two," he said, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Much too long, Jack. I'm surprised to see that you have successfully resurrected," the guardians said.

"What the cabbage?" the princess said.

"And by total coincidence, too. Today just so happens to be Halloween," Jack stated.

"You have a lot of work ahead cut out for you. But, would you mind regurgitating the civilians?" one asked, "We still have jobs as guardians."

"Oh, my mistake," Jack said, removing his hat and held the open end above the ground. He gave it a shake and a candy person fell out, hitting the ground with a thud. With a few more shakes, more and more candy people fell out of the hat, moaning in pain as they fell to the ground.

"Starchy's going to be traumatized for a while," one of the candy people said to himself as he rubbed his head.

Finn, being a good person, went to the pile of candy civilians to make sure they were alright and not about to explode.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

The people were pale and shivering, clearly frightened of where they just were. The oddity was, since candy people were known to explode upon being frightened, they haven't exploded yet.

"They're all traumatized," Jake said as he walked towards Finn.

"But they didn't explode… Why?" he asked.

"Hey guys," Jack said to the guardians, putting his hat back on, "I'm gonna need more candy to replace all that."

"We have it right here," the guardians said as they removed their waffle cone caps, revealing an opening to their spherical heads.

The guardians kneeled down, which was a surprising scene for the princess as they have never done before, especially to a villain. With the gumballs opened, Jack opened his mouth and began inhaling the candy in their heads, accompanied by another strong gale. Everyone watched as the guardians forfeited their precious candy. As Finn watched, he wasn't sure if Jack was evil or not, seeing as how he was good friends with the Gumball Guardians. The gumball spheres now empty, the guardians capped their heads and stood up, Jack closing his mouth and chewing.

"Thanks a bunch, guys. I've got a lot of work to do, so I have to be going," he said.

"Wait, you should meet the princess," one of them said, Finn looking up at the sound of 'princess', "She's a real sweetheart."

"But a bit tart, if you know what I mean," the other said.

Jack shrugged, "If you insist."

The spirit quickly zoomed towards the castle, specifically the princess's chamber. Finn feared for the safety of the princess and told Jake that they had to follow him. As Finn saddled himself on Jake, the dog extended his limbs, increasing his stride, and chased the spirit to the castle. The spirit reached the room first followed by the sound of a screaming princess. Finn clutched the dog's skin tightly, signaling Jake that they had to hurry. As Jake extended his limbs further, elevating them, closer to the room, Finn hastily jumped off the dog and into the window of the princess's chamber. He saw that the spirit and Bubblegum were across the room from each other, Bubblegum holding her hands to herself in fear and Jack smiling maliciously. Before Finn could do anything, Jack inhaled deeply and quickly, then suddenly exhausted a wall of flames towards the princess.

"NOO!" Finn yelled.

The flames engulfed the princess, obscuring her form in the heat. Finn had his hand held out in a dramatic manner, knees shaking and body shivering. The pumpkin spirit laughed as the flames danced from where they landed. The young boy slowly felt a cold feeling engulfing his heart as it sunk downwards into his body, a wave of depression watching over him as he watched his love burn.

And then, as quickly as the flames were lit, they were extinguished, revealing the princess standing there, unscathed and otherwise unharmed. The fire didn't even burn or even hot as she wasn't melting or anything. She looked at herself, confused, as to what was the reason for the thrown flames.

And then, by some sort of spell, the princess's body began to tingle. Her crown began to morph and her clothes began changing color. Her hair turned orange as the crown shape shifted into a large witch hat. Her clothes changed to a more appropriate attire, shortening her dress and growing sleeves.

"What the heck?" both heroes said.

"Hahaha! What a cute get up for the night!" the spirit laughed.

"What kind of joked is this?" the princess questioned, examining her altered form.

"It's a special gift from me," Jack laughed as he levitated out of the room, "Enjoy being a witch tonight!"

"Hey! Wait! Turn me back!" the princess shouted, holding her hand out.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Jack said, clapping his hands twice.

Out of thin air appeared an old straw broomstick at Bubblegum's hand. The hand instinctively clutched the broom, Bubblegum bearing a confused expression at this.

"I've got a lot of work tonight, so please, do not disturb me," he said, flying away, "Happy Halloween!"

"Why does he keep yelling that?" Jake questioned as Finn walked up to the princess.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…" the princess responded, looking at her hands, "But…this dress is the ickiest thing I've ever touched!"

Bubblegum dropped the broom and pinched her clothes, tugging them and looking around herself.

"It's like this dress was worn by a dead guy!" she complained, moving her hands to her hair, "And my hair! What a horrible color orange is."

"I think you look pretty cute dressed like that," Finn complemented, before he realized what he had just said and clutched his mouth with his hands.

"Finn, witches aren't cute, they're witches," she said, irritated, "First he destroys nearly half of my kingdom and then he turns me into a witch? I am going to make that spirit pay!" her hands began glowing with magic, and suddenly combusted into dramatic flames, "**PAY!**"

"AHHH!" Finn and Jake responded, backing up away from the princess. Finn, however, calmed down quickly enough to notice that, for some reason, Bubblegum possessed magic.

"Princess! Your hands!" Finn pointed.

As soon as she notices her hands were aflame, the magic fire extinguished and she wore a surprised expression.

"How did I…?" she asked herself.

"Wow! You can use magic!" Jake said excitedly, "Just like a witch!"

Bubblegum looked at her hands and then at a chair in the room. With a motion towards the chair, lightning shot out of her hands and struck the chair, turning it into a frog. True to Jake's words, she had been turned into a witch.

"Mathematical!" Finn expressed, "You have witch powers!"

Bubblegum looked at a comb on the desk and directed her hands at it. Another bolt of lightning shot it and turned it into another frog. She directed her attention to a picture on the wall, one depicting a photo of the kingdom from a bird's eye view and directed at it. Again, with another zap of lightning, the photo turned into a frog, that hit the frog with a soggy splat.

"What's with all the frogs, though?" Jake asked.

Bubblegum shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me. It seems to be doing that by itself."

"Wow, having magic powers must be awesome," Finn said, "Jake, remember when we had magic powers?"

"Yeah, I still miss my hairdo."

"No Finn. This isn't awesome," Bubblegum denied, "I don't want to be a witch. I'm a scientist at heart!"

"But you can still be a scientist and a witch, right?"

"That's impossible, Finn. Science and magic just don't mix," Bubblegum said, "I need you to help me get my science body back."

"Well, sure. Okay," Finn complied, "But I still think you should give magic a shot."

Bubblegum groaned, "Fine. I'll try to enjoy myself."

"C'mon Jake, let's go find that pumpkin head guy!" Finn said running to the window.

"Get on my back, Bubblegum," Jake said, leaning on all fours.

Bubblegum looked at her broomstick on the floor and wondered.

"Actually…" she said, walking over to pick up the broomstick.

"I didn't know witches could fly!" Finn shouted among the wind, watching the princess sail the sky on her broom.

"That's because we never met one that did," Jake pointed out, treading on the earth as a giant.

There was no way it was possible, Bubblegum thought, at least not without some electro propulsion or magnetic conductors, but here she was on a broomstick zooming through night sky in the luminous glow of the moon. Bubblegum had been thinking about the practical implausibility of it all, like a broomstick capable of flight, and turning inorganic matter into organic matter. There was simply no scientific explanation for any of it.

This was why she wasn't too fond of magic. It made her head hurt. She also disliked magic because it was too simple as an explanation for her. If you ever told Bubblegum that something happened because of magic or a wizard did it, she'd be ready to detail a fifty page essay on the exact explanation of the event or why magic cannot be responsible for it. Her dislike of magic also explained why she never liked the Ice King much, second to his distasteful nature. Of course, he's tried to appease to her by using as little magic as possible whenever he kidnaps her, but the prison and the forced dinner ruined any chance of him redeeming himself for her.

But she figured she had to lighten up. She was going to be stuck with magic powers for a while, and riding a broomstick through the night air was somehow calming despite the cold temperature. But she couldn't help but wonder how she suddenly knew how to operate a flying broomstick when she didn't know witches were capable of doing that.

"Hey Princess!" Finn yelled, "You feeling alright?"

Bubblegum hadn't noticed that she was staring off into nothing when Finn broke her train of thought. She looked at the boy who was concerned about her well being. No, she wasn't feeling fine, she would say, but she didn't want Finn to worry.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said, faking a smile, "Just dandy."

Bubblegum faked a laugh, which was done rather poorly. She then did another laugh, this time with more emotion. She laughed once more, a more believable laugh. Something in her had this strong desire to laugh strongly and Bubblegum didn't feel it until she laughed once more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she cackled.

Bubblegum clutched her mouth with her hand, Finn and Jake staring oddly at her. That wasn't a regular laugh, it sounded more like the cackle of an evil witch. Bubblegum felt embarrassed, she didn't know what came over her. She laughed once again, except this time it was a modest chuckle.

"Sorry about that," she chuckled, "that was out of character."

"And how!" Jake said.

"Guys, look," Finn said, directing their attention to something ahead of them.

It was an astonishing sight.

The ground had darkened as if it was decaying. The fences were dented here and there, as if they had not been repaired in years. Random tombstones dotted the yard everywhere, some detailing no specific owner of the grave. The trees around the area had lost all of their leaves prematurely and the wood darkened with decay. But the main head turner was the magnificent mansion in the middle of it all. The wood was dark, darker with the lighting of the moon's night shade, some corners and sides were inconsistently symmetrical while other parts of it were crooked or pointy. The shape of the windows almost looked like eyes staring eerily at any one within its scope, not to mention that the interior lighting was on, casting shadows of spider webs from the inside. The ambience was like that of a crying ghost, like the wind blowing through a creepy forest. And to make the mansion feel even more daunting, dark clouds were began to cast over the house, bringing with it the low rumble of thunder.

It was amazing and everything, but there was one crucial fact about it that made Finn and Jake upset.

It was their house.

"What happened to our fort?" Finn shouted.

The three of them slowed their pacing as they got closer to the house. Jake walked over the fence as Bubblegum swooped downward on her broom to land. Finn leapt off of the dog as he was shrinking and ran to the front door of the house. Jake immediately got concerned as Finn hastily ran to the porch, not considering the possible danger of walking into a creepy mansion.

"Finn, wait!" Jake shouted, running towards the boy before he could touch the doorknob, "What if that pumpkin guy is in there?"

"Then I'm gonna beat the magic out of him," Finn replied, about to reach for the doorknob.

"Wait, Finn!" Jake said, getting between the boy and the door, "we have to consider a plan of attack."

"He's right," Bubblegum said, walking up the steps, "We have to think about the extent of his magical powers and his possible weakness."

"…sigh, I guess you're right," Finn said, "So, what do you think we should do?"

"I have an idea," Jake said, "Doesn't he have a candle in that head of his?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what if-" Jake failed to notice the door behind him open slightly, until a hand touched his shoulder.

Jake felt a cold chill in his spine as the hand gripped him tightly. Before he could even scream, the hand pulled him in, slammed the door, and locked it.

"JAKE!" Both Finn and Bubblegum shouted.

Finn turned the doorknob immediately in response, only for the doorknob to resist. He began banging on the door as hard as he could and yet the door still resisted. He paused to hear the sound of Jake screaming, and resumed smashing the door with even mightier force and haste at the thought of his friend possibly getting killed. Despite the fierce melee of attacks, the door stubbornly stayed sealed. Finn unsheathed his sword, deciding to hack away the wood if he needed to.

"Hold on, Jake! I'm almost there!" Finn shouted.

"Wait, Finn," Bubblegum said before Finn could strike the door, "Let me try."

Bubblegum pointed her hands at the door and began concentrating her magic on it. With a faint glow, the doorknob shivered until it was transformed into a frog. The frog was, unfortunately, stuck in the hole of the door, unable to get out by itself. Finn, without thinking much of the frog, knew that the lock had been undone and proceeded to slam into the door with his shoulder. Fortunately for the frog, the attack knocked it out of the door. Finn looked around the inside of the changed treehouse, but there was no sign of Jake within the foyer.

The inside, however was very reminiscent of a haunted house. All of the furniture had been draped, cobwebs plagued every corner, creepy portraits lined the walls, a huge stairway to the upper parts of the building, and it was all topped off by simulated years of accumulated dust sitting everywhere. With the creaky floors and eerie glow of the moon, you'd never spend a night here even if it was for a million bucks.

"Jake! Where are you?" Finn yelled, his voice echoing into the mansion.

There was no response.

"Jake!" Finn yelled again.

Still no response.

Finn began to worry. His friend wasn't in the room and there was no response when he shouted his name. Either Jake was somewhere else, or he had been…

"Finn," a frightened Bubblegum said, "Something's moving over there."

In the corner of the room was a figure moving towards them very slowly. It dragged its legs while holding its arms out like a zombie, only it seemed to be covered in something. It moaned as it approached them, sending shivers throughout their bodies. As it was coming into light, Finn noticed that it was shaped very much like Jake and thought it was just Jake trying to scare them.

"Jake, is that you?" Finn said, squinting his eyes to see him, "Cut it out, man. You're scaring us."

Jake, or not Jake, walked into the light from the front door. His leg was illuminated first, and it was completely wrapped in bandages not like a cast. The rest of his body further unveiled, revealing the rest of himself to be wrapped in bandages as well. Finally, his whole body came into view, revealing Jake as a drooling waltzing mummy.

"Uhh…" Jake groaned.

Finn and Bubblegum took a second to comprehend the scene.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" they yelled.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Jake yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" all three of them yelled.

All of them ran out of breath at the same time, giving them a second to comprehend the scene and collect their breath. The two stared at Jake, who was apparently a mummy now.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Finn asked.

"Uhh…KHAH!" Jake coughed, spitting up some dust, "that pumpkin guy pulled me in the house and breathed fire on me. Next thing I know, I wake up looking like this."

"Huh, he did the same thing to Bubblegum," Finn said.

"And I got witch powers," Bubblegum said, holding out her hands and let fire blaze in her palms.

"So, does that mean I got mummy powers?" Jake asked.

"Uh, I don't know if mummies have any powers," Finn said, hand on his chin, "I don't think they do…"

Jake looked at his hands, thinking he might be able to use mummy magic if such a thing existed. He closed his eyes and concentrated, looking deep inside himself for any shred of mummy ability. He felt some tingling in his body at first, but after a while, it disappeared. Jake sighed, giving up, apparently mummies don't have any awesome powers.

"Nope, nothing," he said.

Jake opened his eyes and noticed the strange look he was getting from Finn and the princess. They stared at him with a fearful look as the sounds of bugs chirping made itself known to Jake. Jake looked down on his body and was just as surprised as the other two were.

He was suddenly covered in big black scarabs.

"WAHH!" Jake yelped, flailing his arms and scattering the insects across the floor.

Finn jumped into Bubblegum's arms bride style, afraid of the bugs scattering across the floor.

"GAHH! JAKE! Do something about them!" Finn commanded, Bubblegum stepping back.

"Uh, okay! Okay!" Jake said, looking at the scarabs on the floor. "Uh, guys? Go back to where you came from, please?"

On his command, the scarabs crawled towards Jake. Jake was frightened as the scarabs climbed his body until they snuck under the wrapping of his mummy body. One by one, they dug into his body, disappearing under the bandages wrapped on him. Somehow, there was enough room under the surface of his body to conceal all of the scarab beetles, even though there were twenty of them or so. The bugs gone, Finn embarrassingly released himself from Bubblegum's hold and walked towards Jake.

"Okay, so, I guess mummies do have some powers," Finn said, reaching for Jake bandages on his torso, "How do they all fit in there?"

Finn pulled down the bandages around Jake's body, only to see that his body was completely hollow and the wrapping seemed to cover his invisible form. Of course, this freaked out Finn.

"WAHH! Jake! Your body!" Finn cried.

Jake looked at the opening Finn made and curiously felt around the inside with his arm. Yep, completely hollow.

"What kind of joke is this?" Jake asked, his arm coming out the other side of his body.

"We have to stop that mad man before he does any more damage," Bubblegum said, "It seems that he intends to turn all of Ooo upside down and its people into monsters."

"You're right, Bubblegum," Finn said, "We have to turn you and Jake back to normal."

Suddenly, from the ceiling or somewhere upward, fell a big pile of pink sweets and candy, surprising the three as it made a loud slam on the floor.

"YIPE!" Finn shouted.

They stared at the pile of sweets, being rather out of place in a scary mansion setting. Bubblegum was the first to react by walking over to the pile and picking up a treat, examining it.

"It's from my kingdom, alright," she said, looking up from where it fell.

Finn and Jake looked up, and lo and behold, with his arms folded in amusement, stood the spirit Jack Hallow leaning on the rail.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves," he said, chuckling, "Because this is only the beginning of a long night of tricking and treating."

"Change my friends back!" Finn shouted, shaking his fist.

"But why? It's Halloween! And they're well dressed for the occasion," he taunted.

"I am not amused by this!" Bubblegum shouted at him, "And what is Halloween, anyway?"

"Haha!" he laughed, "That is exactly why I am doing this. The whole world has forgotten all about Halloween, and I'm making it my mission to burn that memory into the planet once again. And I'll start with Ooo!"

The spirit levitated into the air, signaling that he was about to fly off. Finn, Jake, and the princess knew this and immediately ran after him up the stairs. Before they could catch him, he was already floating his way upwards in the house.

"I'll do it one trick or treat at a time!" he echoed, smashing through the ceiling of the mansion, "Have a Happy Halloween!"

"Drat! He's gone!" Finn said.

"Not if I can help it!" Jake said, stretching his legs and elevating him upwards in the direction of the spirit.

Finn and Bubblegum noticed that Jake's legs were also hollow and it was merely the bandages supporting him, uncoiling and tightening the further up he went. Jake managed to reach the hole in the ceiling and peered out of it, looking for the pumpkin ghost. He noticed him flying in the direction of some ice mountains in the distance.

"Guys!" Jake said, descending back down and shortening his legs, "He's heading towards the Ice Kingdom."

"We can't let him get away," Finn said, "Come on! Let's go!"

"I can't believe I lost my powers again," Jake said.

"You can still stretch, sort of," Finn said, riding on top of Jake.

Jake had realized that with the addition of mummy powers he lost some of his normal powers in the process. He couldn't grow in size or shape shift any more, but he can extend his bandages as a form of pseudo stretching. Right now, his arm bandages were like coiled strings supporting him and Finn several feet in the air. Other than summoning scarabs and throwing up sand, Jake hadn't discovered any other mummy powers and Jake felt handicapped because of that. He envied Bubblegum who had magic powers as a witch and wished he was turned into a witch or something else magical instead, as he had prior experience to using magic. But alas, he was a mummy and he wouldn't change back until they tracked down and beat up Jack for their forms back.

"Hey guys," Bubblegum said, catching their attention, "Doesn't the landscape look different to you?"

The night sky, though normally bluish black, had shades of red emanating from the horizon beyond. The clouds in the sky were pitch black, reflecting the red shade on their undersides. On the ground, the normally varied colors of the trees below were turning black and orange and the grass was darkening to a decaying shade. Aside from that, the moon looked exceptionally larger in scope than it had looked before, you could almost touch it if you reached out for it.

"It must be the work of Jack," Finn deduced, "We don't have much time before Ooo is completely in his control."

Bubblegum remembered about the plan they were supposed to come up with. They got distracted by Jake turning into a mummy and he was kidnapped before he could explain his idea in detail. That's right, Bubblegum thought, didn't Jake have a plan?

"Jake, didn't you say that you had an idea to defeat Jack?" Bubblegum asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jake remembered, "I was thinking that since he has a candle in his head, we can try and put it out with some water."

"Hey, that might work!" Finn said, "There's plenty of water in the Ice Kingdom. And it's our only hope of stopping him."

They were now in the Ice Kingdom as Jake stepped on the snow with his long legs. He could feel the snow, but he couldn't feel the cold. Mummies were a variant of zombies, after all.

"I wonder how an encounter between Jack and the Ice King would turn out." Jake said.

All three of them gave it a thought. Given the Ice King's lonely and unfriendly nature clashing with Jack's dramatic presentation and joviality, there was no telling how an encounter like that would turn out.

In the distance, where the Ice King's palace could be seen, flashed a great light as the howls of the Ice King were heard. The light could be seen from the group's distance, and, for the first time in history, they were concerned for the well being of the cold ruler.

"Looks like he got Ice King," Finn said, "We have to hurry. Jack won't stay there for long."

It looks like Jack's Halloween spell had affected the domain as well. The entire kingdom of ice was no longer cold and calm, but daunting and frightful.

The mountains had what looked like frozen figures in the center, from giant skulls and dinosaurs to UFOs and demons. Skeletons made of ice littered the ground here and there, some reaching up for the sky while others were still moving. The resident penguins that lived there had rotting skin and bruises all over them, looking like zombies rather than animals. What's worse, the sound of a wolf echoed in the kingdom, an animal that had never been seen in the land before. And to top it all off, the wind blowing through the mountains imitated that of ghosts crying, except there was the paranoia that the fog in the background seemed to shape faces and even utter words.

"Yikes, I almost feel bad for this place," Jake said.

"Any sign of Jack?" Finn said, looking around at the distorted kingdom.

"He may be at the palace," Bubblegum said, "we should go…"

Suddenly, the sound of cracking ice filled the empty sound of the domain, webbing spots on the ground around them. As the cracks grew, shards were pushed outward followed by the penetration of an icy skeleton arm. Soon, more and more skeleton bodies rose from the ice and the trio huddled back to back, ready to defend themselves, especially Bubblegum now that she possessed powers.

"Ice skeletons?" Finn commented, "That's a first."

The skeletons, fully raised out of the ground, waltzed slowly towards the group. Finn lunged without hesitation at the first skeleton to his left, sword drawn, and sliced it at the spine below the ribs. Jake grabbed two skeletons with his tape arms and threw them overhead, smashing them against a wall. Bubblegum focused a fire in her hands and blasted it at some skeletons. The skeletons did not melt but instead turned into frogs after the flames disappeared. Bubblegum was annoyed.

"Why is it frogs?" she yelled.

Finn shattered another ice skull and the bones fell to the ground. He looked around and saw that more ice skeletons were surfacing from the glacier, replacing the ones that were slain. What's even worse, the skeletons they slew would sometimes pick up intact pieces from other slain skeletons and mend themselves. There was simply no end to them.

"Wait a minute," Finn thought, "Guys! This is all just a distraction! We have to keep moving!"

Finn ran ahead into the Ice Kingdom, leaving Bubblegum and Jake to comprehend that this fight may have been a distraction for Jack. Once they realized this, they too abandoned their fight and followed Finn down the ice path, leaving the skeletons behind.

The deeper they went into the Ice Kingdom, the foggier it got, they noticed. Not only that, there weren't any penguins or other wildlife in the area. Add the fact that the mist was thick, thick enough that you'd swear it was trying to grab you, and you'd have the eeriest setting of a frozen landscape, with only a low ooh of wind breezing through the mountains as noise.

"I don't think the Ice Kingdom has ever been this creepy," Jake commented.

"Man up, Jake. That pumpkin ghost has to be around here somewhere," Finn said.

"_Ohhhh…"_ echoed voice.

The gang slowed down to a stop as they heard the faint cry from deep within the mist.

"_Ohhhhhh…"_ it hummed again.

The sound of clicks strummed from beyond the fog, sounding much like footsteps treading on ice. They looked around listening for the source of the wail, it was coming from all directions.

"Maybe one of the ice skeletons followed us?" Jake asked, shivering.

"_I'm so lonely…" _it said.

The click clack of steps soon drew closer, a faint shadow stirring into view in the fog. Finn gripped his sword tightly, ready to attack the being if it meant harm.

"_I need friends…"_ it spoke again, drawing closer as the sound of its footsteps grew louder.

Out of the mist walked a sulking man with light blue skin. He wore a big hat like that of a pirate's and even had an eye patch to boot. He had a huge white beard and long pointy nose as well as sharp teeth. He wore a blue coat over his figure, very similar to that of a pirate captain. He was also wearing black boots responsible for the clicking sound. He was dressed like a pirate captain, but Finn and Jake were well aware of his real identity.

"_Ohhh, a princess?"_ he moaned, lifting his hand toward her, _"She must be mine!"_

"Not in a million years!" Finn yelled, leaping with sword in hand at the person, "Ice King!"

Before Ice King, or rather the Ice Pirate, could defend himself, Finn sunk his blade into the man's head…

…as well as his hand, arm, shoulder, and his entire body.

The blade and Finn went completely through the king, causing Finn to crash on the ice behind the guy and slide a distance before he stopped. The Ice Pirate was unharmed, but surprised that his attacker had missed somehow, unbeknown that he was transparent, like a ghost.

"What the?" Finn said as he got up.

He calmly walked towards the pirate and stabbed him with his sword. The blade went right through his figure like a hologram, leaving no wound or scar, and the blade could be seen in his body through a blur. Finn waved the sword back and forth inside the pirate to make sure he was seeing things right.

The Ice had been turned into a pirate ghost.

"_Teehee, that tickles!"_ he exclaimed, Finn removing the sword from his see-through body and stepping back.

"Ice King," Bubblegum spoke up, "Did Jack Hallow do this to you?"

"_You mean that guy with the pumpkin head?" _he asked, _"Yeah. He broke into my palace and talked about spreading some hollow weenies or something. And then he has the nerve to breathe fire at me. Me! Breathing fire at the Ice King! Can you believe that?"_

"Actually, using fire against you would be a pretty easy way to beat you," Jake said, "The only reason we haven't done it yet is because it would be too easy and flamethrowers aren't easy to come by."

Ice Pirate scoffed, _"I then fell unconscious. When I woke up I found myself floating, blind in one eye, and speaking in italicized text!"_

"I hope this isn't permanent…" Finn wondered. If the Ice King was ghostly, it would be near impossible to stop him from kidnapping princesses.

"_Hmm…"_Ice Pirate had an idea.

He floated towards the witch Bubblegum with a hand out and Bubblegum stepped back. Finn looked upset as he drew closer. The pirate put one hand on her shoulder, only for it to fall through. The Ice Pirate retracted his hand and looked at it, and then continued to feel around the princess, his hand sifting through her with each touch.

"_I can't even touch her," _Ice Pirate said, getting angry,_ "I can't touch anything! How can I kidnap princesses if my hands just go through them?" _

Finn's worries were eased. If he can't touch anybody, he can't kidnap them. This would be all for the better.

"See, that's why we're hunting down Jack," Jake said, "To turn us back into normal."

"_Really? Can I join you guys?"_ Ice Pirate asked.

"No! You're better off as a ghost," Finn exclaimed.

"_But I can help you guys!" _he said, _"I still have my ice powers, except when I fire it from my right hand it just turns into a hook." _He demonstrated by focusing his powers in his right hand and creating a hook to replace his hand. This did complete his pirate look, honestly.

"We don't need your help. We're fine on our own."

"Finn, hold on," Bubblegum said, walking towards him, "Finn, we have to defeat Jack to turn us back to normal, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, the Ice King can use his powers to put out Jack's flame. It might be our only chance."

"But Bubblegum, you want us to side with the Ice King? _The _Ice King?" Finn questioned.

"I don't like it either, but we have better odds with the Ice King on our side," Bubblegum said, turning to the pirate ghost, "I'll put aside our differences if it means turning back from this witch form."

Finn thought for a second, then sighed, "Fine. Ice King, you can join us."

"_Yay! Thank you for accepting me," _Ice Pirate expressed gleefully, floating towards the princess, _"Especially you, Bubblegum."_.

Though he was still a ghost, he tried his best to give her a hug, which caused Finn to get angry.

"Hey, stop that!" he demanded.

"_What do you care? I'm not touching her,"_ Ice Pirate said as he continued to grip Bubblegum's shoulders.

The princess felt uneasy just being so close to the Ice King, physical or not, as he tried to imitate a hug. The fact that he was making lovey dovey sounds wasn't making things better. She growled when he started trying to kiss her cheek and clenched her fist, glowing in a blue magical light.

"Hiyaa!" she yelled, smacking the Ice Pirate with the glowing fist. The punch did not go through the Ice Pirate, unexpectedly, and he landed behind her with a bruise on his face. He rubbed his face, surprised that she was able to make physical contact with him when other attempts failed. Finn and Jake were just as surprised as well.

"_How…how did you do that?"_ he asked.

"Magic," Bubblegum replied as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She opened her eyes, realizing what she just said defied her years of scientific research, and tried to explain again. "Uh, I mean, an electroplasmic force generated at a tight concentration allowed me to make physical contact with your poltergeist form."

There was an awkward silence around them. Bubblegum quickly turned around, agitated that her witch form was slowly starting to take over her normal scientist nature.

"C'mon guys," she said seriously, "We have to find Jack."

"Uhh, okay,", "Whatever you say,", _"Sure, princess,"_ the three of them said, not wanting to irritate the princess any further.

He soared high into the sky, observing the altered landscape. The trees were just the right color and the red shade of the sky was meshing beautifully with the night sky. All it needed now were a few finishing touches.

"Let's make those dead trees come back to life!" he said, throwing his hands upwards as his flame glowed brightly.

The dead trees that littered the forests, some dead prior to tonight, cracked and rattled with magic. The bark shifted and deformed, making faces muck like those on a jack o' lantern. Their dead branches stretched outward, growing again and formed hand like twigs at their ends. The insides of the trees had been hollowed out, making the effect of the tree feel haunted. With the cast of moonlight illuminating them, the atmosphere of a haunted forest had been complete.

"Random tombstones everywhere!" he said, throwing his hands around.

From the ground below erupted several tombstones of all shapes and sizes. Large ones, small ones, some adorned with ghastly busts and others with dug up graves, and dead grass covered any empty field of the world below. Accommodated by an eerie mist blanketing the graveyard, the setting was finished.

"And now for my favorite fruit," he said, whirling his hands around then directing them downwards.

The ground sifted with life, vines growing out of the soil. The plant grew rapidly and vigorously, plaguing the field below. The vines grew a bulb at their ends as they continued to grow, eventually birthing the bulbous squash known as a pumpkin. From the view of the sky, orange dots began popping up on the face of the earth like a contagious illness and the dots were growing larger. Some pumpkins grew to a normal height while others grew massive, some had faces already carved into them while others were home to a monster hiding within their cavity.

"And last but not least," Jack said, his flame glowing brightly, "Let's bring the nightmares of Halloween back to life!"

A loud howl echoed throughout the sky. The graves under the tombstones began to move. The clouds were trembling. Houses and canyons cried softly as wind blew through them. The ocean battered the beach relentlessly. A loud whirr filled the sky as lights above danced around. Parts of the ground cracked open, revealing a red glow underneath. Suddenly, monsters of every genre appeared from the corners of the planet. Werewolves from the forests, zombies from the ground, bats from the clouds, ghosts from their hiding spots, sea monsters rising onto lands, and alien ships descending into the atmosphere.

"Let this be a Halloween the world won't soon forget!" Jack yelled with an ecstatic voice, the face of the moon bearing the portrait of a jack o' lantern.

The mad man cackled loudly as the Halloween sky was spreading across Ooo. From the view of space, it was a dark cloud spreading from southwestern Ooo, slowly swallowing the atmosphere of the planet. In the center was the dreadful face of Jack, smiling creepily as the Halloween magic influenced the geography of the world.

She opened the fridge and fetched her favorite drink, titled 'Double Strawberry Attack'. She closed the door and uncapped the bottle, consuming its sweet contents. Oh how she adored the flavor of strawberry. She paused when the drink was halfway empty to let out a gasp of air before she resumed emptying the liquid contents.

She had just woken up minutes ago from her daily rest and the time was an hour after sunset, her usual routine. Sure, she could easily stay awake for weeks or even months, but she liked sleep. Sleeping brought about dreams, and dreams were a relic of her human life. Plus, vampires had to sleep as well, to rest after battles or strenuous exercise.

She tossed the empty drink into a trash can. She decided it was best to start her day with a nice shower. She was about to head over to the bathroom to wash up when she noticed something happening outside the window.

There was something moving in the water. It was green and fishlike, but definitely not a fish. With a scaly hand, it clawed its way onto shore, lifting itself up with its legs and walking onto the land. It's a sea monster, Marceline thought. Soon the monster was followed by more of his kind, migrating out of their watery habitat and moving onto dry land.

Marceline had honestly never seen a sea monster before for that she never explored the ocean much. It was an amusing sight, but she began to get a bit worried that they might mess up the house.

"Graarrr!" a sea monster growled.

Marceline didn't notice that one of them had trespassed into the house and was standing right next to her, arms up in an intimidating fashion. She wasn't amused but more so annoyed that it actually dared to break into her house. She gave it a swift punch in the face, knocking it to the floor without a word. It seemed to stay there on the floor without a grunt or so. She didn't punch it that hard, or at least she didn't mean to kill it. It just stayed there, unconscious.

The sound of claws scratching the door echoed through the house. Marceline looked and saw more of the sea monsters lined up against the wall looking for an opening in the windows. She growled. There was no way she was going to let them into the house.

She busted the door open, knocking aside the sea monsters clawing the wood. She looked to her left, the monsters noticing her, and tackled into the group, pushing them back into the water. She looked behind her and saw that the sea monsters attention had been redirected towards her. She levitated into the air and drop kicked the group, knocking them back into the water. She noticed something different about the water.

The water was normally dark blue, but tonight, it was black. Darker than black. Other than the skin of the sea monsters being visibly close to the surface, she couldn't see the rocky bottom of the floor under the waves of the water. And not only that, she sensed a strong influence of magic in the air.

She looked out to the entrance of the cave and noticed it looked different from before. Curious, she floated and levitated her way out of the cave only to stop in surprise.

The entire landscape had changed dramatically. Trees were adorned with black and orange leaves while there trunks bear faces similar to that of demons. The grass was dry and tall, the sky was black and red, and, the most conspicuous change of all, the moon had a sharp pointed face looking down at her.

It reminded her of her homeland.

"Hahahaha!" boomed a cackle in the sky.

She looked up to see a figure flying down at her, its face could be clearly seen glowing in the distance. It had a pumpkin head with a face carved into it, looking very sinister. It stopped a few feet from her, floating with a malicious grin.

"Why, what do we have here?" it said, "A vampire! I haven't seen one for years!"

Marceline raised a brow.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Did you do all this?"

"My name is Jack Hallow, miss," he said with a bow, "and yes, I am responsible for what the land has become."

"Well then, let me just say…" Marceline started, "…you have good taste."

"Hm?" Jack hummed, rather confused.

"The creepy atmosphere, the dead bodies everywhere," she said, looking at some nearby graves, "I wish the world was like this."

He cackled. "It is, for tonight."

"Sweet," Marceline said with a smile, "But, what's with all of those sea monsters back there?"

"They're just mindless drones I summoned," he said, "All they do is try to scare people."

"Well, they didn't do a very good job," she said, crossing her arms.

"That's justified because you are a vampire," he said.

He noticed the bite marks on her neck.

"Say, weren't you a human before? As in, are you half-vampire?"

"…why do you want to know?" she said with a raised brow.

"Hmm, I wonder. Will it still work?"

"Will what work?"

Without warning, Jack suddenly breathed fire at the vampire lady, engulfing her in flames. Marceline, still under the veil of flames, attempted to shield herself from the stream of fire. The fire wasn't scorching and it did not hurt, but she still patted away the flames from her body. With the fire out, she got mad and transformed her face.

"What the heck was that for?" she yelled angrily, eyes red, fangs bear, and voice distorted to sound like a demon's.

Before she could lunge at her offender, a strange sensation crawled all over her body. Her stomach began rumbling in pain, so much in fact that she landed on the ground and clutched her body in response. Her body began shaking tremendously and she kneeled on her knees.

"What…did you do to me?" she spoke with a pained voice.

"Well, what do you know? It works!" Jack said happily as Marceline began transforming.

Jack floated as he watched the vampire take shape. Her legs disappeared and her hair began combing itself, her clothes changing black and a large bulb growing behind her.

"Wow, this one looks to be the most dramatic," Jack commented as Marceline's transformation was finishing. "Enjoy your new look for the night."

He zoomed upwards into the sky as Marceline investigated her new form. She was not amused.

"Have a Happy Halloween!"

"What the heck happened to everything?" Jake exclaimed, looking out into the altered world of Ooo.

The gang was observing how different the world was. It like a vision out of a nightmare except with more pumpkins then there's supposed to be. A dank mist obscured their vision of anything several yards away and the moon was vandalized with Jack's face. What's worse, monsters of all shapes and sizes were scattered everywhere, even the sky. It was like the apocalypse all over again.

"_It looks like my Aunt Tammy's yard," _the Ice Pirate, levitating in the sky, commented.

"No, we let him take over the world…" Finn said, heartbroken.

"There's still a chance, Finn," Bubblegum said, flying close to him and Jake, "If we can take out Jack, the world might return to normal."

"But we don't even know where he is," Finn said, sighing, "Guys, I think we lost this battle…"

Nobody said anything for that Finn was wallowing in self pity, unable to save the world from the spirit he unintentionally brought back to life. This time, he really did screw up, and worst of all, he couldn't do anything about it.

"Now Finn," Bubblegum said, "You can't just give up. A true hero never gives up, even on his last breath."

"Yeah, Finn. It isn't over until the fat lady sings," Jake said.

"_I'd say something encouraging but I'm not really a motivational speaker,"_ the Ice Pirate said, _"But if you don't change me back, I'll haunt you for the rest of your mortal life!"_ His hands erupted in an ice blue flame as he said this.

"…yeah, you guys are right," Finn said, despite the Ice Pirate's rather pressuring speech, "I can't give up. It's my fault that spirit is doing this and it's my responsibility to take him back down!"

Bubblegum and Ice Pirate were about to say something, until they realized that it was Finn who resurrected the spirit.

"Wait. You mean YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK FROM THE GRAVE?" Bubblegum yelled, her face seething with anger.

"_Nice job dooming us, Finn!"_ Ice Pirate said, as bubblegum had expressed his exact thought.

"Uh, I didn't mean to!" Finn said, holding his hands up in defense, "I mean, yeah, I brought him back, but it was an accident!"

"I'd turn you into a frog if that wasn't the most logical thing to do," Bubblegum threatened, a fire glowing in her hands.

Finn backed up as much as he could on Jake, afraid of Bubblegum's magic. Bubblegum shook her head as her fire died. She realized she had just threatened to turn Finn, Finn of all people, into a frog. She looked away from Finn, not wanting to make eye contact. The witch she had been turned into was slowly taking over her.

"…I'm really sorry about that…" she said, apologetically, "We have to go and off Jack before it gets even worse."

"_See, that's why I want to help you guys," _he said quietly to the boy and dog, _"I can't kidnap Bubblegum if she's like that. She's crazy."_

Jake laughed.

"Dude, you have no idea."

Suddenly, the figure of the pumpkin spirit zoomed right by them at a high speed.

"There he is!" Finn shouted, urging Jake to speed up.

"_Uh, guys?"_ the Ice Pirate spoke up, looking behind them.

The gang looked behind themselves and couldn't believe it. It was a giant net in the sky, and it was coming right at them.

Before they could move away, the net captured them and forced them to the ground. The Ice Pirate was the only one who wasn't caught by the trap as it went right through them.

"Ugh, what's with this net?" Bubblegum said as she struggled to move, "it's all sticky!"

"It's a spider web!" Finn said, trying to reach for his sword.

"Who shot that spider web?" Jake said.

"_Hey! Are you guys okay?"_ Ice Pirate said, levitating close to the ground.

"Ice King!" Finn said, "Get us out!"

"_But how? I can't grab the web,"_ he said.

"Well, well, well, look at who I caught," a mischievous voice said.

They looked up at the sound of a voice and met eyes with one of the creepiest monsters they had met all night.

It was a female person with pale skin and locks of hair trailing on the side of her head, the rest of it tied up in a bun behind her. She wore a black dress with spiked corners such as her shoulders, her chest and her waistline. But the rest of her body was nightmarish. Below her waist was where several long, black, bony legs lined out of followed by a huge bulb behind her with a red hourglass sign marking the underside. She smiled as she recognized her captives, showing her dangerously pointy fangs.

She was half human, half spider. Black Widow, specifically.

"AAAHHHH!" they screamed.

"Calm down, you weenies. I'm not gonna kill you," she said, licking her fangs, "…maybe."

Finn recognized the voice and the words after he stopped screaming. "Wait a second. Marceline?"

She nodded, "Yep, it's me, the Vampire Queen," she said, her smile turning into a frown, "…at least, I used to be."

"What happened?" Finn said as Marceline picked up the web they were stuck under.

"Pumpkin jerk face happened," she said angrily, "He used some weird fire magic to turn me into this."

"He did that to us, too," Jake said, getting up. "Finn hasn't been hit yet."

"Ah, I was wondering why the sweet princess was dressed like a witch," Marceline said, stuffing the web in her mouth.

"I'll have you know that I do not approve of this prank," Bubblegum said.

"Yeah,", _"Me neither!"_ the others agreed.

"Same here," she said through a stuffed mouth and swallowed, "I was actually trying to catch the jerk when you guys got caught in my web."

"We've been trying to catch him all night," Finn said as he got up, "But he's too fast, and tricky."

"But we have a plan on how to beat him," Bubblegum said, getting up.

"Really? It's not just beat the tar out of him, is it?" Marceline said.

"Hey, we're more sophisticated than that," Jake shot back, "It's just that beating things up usually solves things for us."

"Ok, then. What's plan you got?" Marceline said, crossing her arms.

"See, we brought along the Ice King for this," Finn explained.

"_They want me to freeze him," _he said, _"I hope for my sake it works."_

"And how would freezing him work?" she asked.

"He has a candle in his head. If we put it out, he'll die," Finn said.

"Hmm," Marceline hummed, "That might work, but how are you going to get him? He could be anywhere."

"Well…we didn't think about that," Jake said.

Finn was about to speak until he felt a cold hand grab his leg. He looked down and saw that it was a zombie crawling towards him. Finn backed away and yelped, releasing the zombie's grip.

"YIPE!"

He quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the zombie. The zombie stood up slowly as the sounds of its bones cracking from rigor mortis ringed. It stared at the gang, Jake and Bubblegum ready to attack, until the zombie did something odd.

The zombie clutched its mouth with one hand, holding something back, while clutching his stomach with the other. The zombie suddenly vomited, not green goop or intestines, but pink sweets and candy.

"Huh?" the gang chimed.

The zombie coughed up a few extra pieces before standing upright, wiping its mouth, and waved goodbye to the gang before walking off somewhere. Bubblegum quickly inspected the pile of candy.

"It's the same kind we found in the house," she said, "What is going on here?"

Jake felt someone poke his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with a huge werewolf. It snarled and roared at Jake, who screamed in response.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

The werewolf laughed at Jake, the rest of the gang turning to see the animal's antics. The werewolf stopped to clutch its mouth. With a few nauseating sounds, it also vomited candy, just like the zombie, at Jake's feet. With the candy expelled, the werewolf waved the mummy goodbye and ran off in the opposite direction. Jake looked at the pile of candy and picked up a piece.

"Why are the monsters throwing up candy?" Jake asked, Bubblegum also walking over to investigate the candy.

"No idea. Is this what Jack wanted, to turn the world into a big prank?" Bubblegum said, picking up some of the sweets.

Finn felt someone poke his shoulder. Anticipating another scare, he gripped his sword and turned around.

"Now what?" he said.

Surprise, surprise. It was Jack.

"Hi," he calmly said, waving his hand.

Before Finn could react, Jack inhaled.

"FINN!" Jake and Bubblegum yelled before Finn was swallowed by the fire.

"I can't believe I forgot you. How silly of me!" Jack said with one hand on his hat, watching Finn wave away the fire.

"You're not getting away!" Marceline shouted as she jumped and spun a web in midair.

Jack saw the web flying at him and evaded the trap in time. Ice Pirate shot his ice magic above the spirit, creating an upside down bowl in midair. It fell onto the spirit with a thud, trapping him under the ice. The rest of the gang, save for Finn, moved in close to the trapped spirit.

A great light beamed from inside the bowl and a pillar of spinning fire penetrated the tip of the bowl. Jack appeared, free from the trap, as the fire flared out. Bubblegum quickly zapped Jack before he could do anything, successfully hit, and he transformed into a frog. The amphibian fell to the ground with a wet splat.

"How do you like being transformed into something hideous, huh?" Bubblegum taunted.

In a poof of smoke, the frog reappeared as the pumpkin head spirit, floating there, and looked at Bubblegum with disappointment.

"Now, what is that suppose to mean? Are you calling frogs hideous?" he joked.

Jake wasted no time and grabbed the spirit with his mummy arm, wrapping around his body. The spirit flew away, resisting Jake's pull, and started untying himself as he flew. Jake pulled back and launched his other arm at him, wrapping him up with double the force. As much as Jack tried to untie himself, he was unable to keep both arms from wrapping him up in a cocoon. The lump of bandages fell to the ground and Jake ran towards it, reeling in the wrapping as he drew close.

"I got him!" he exclaimed, lifting up the cocoon.

From under one of the folds squeezed out a small piece of candy. As it fell to the ground, Jake curiously looked at it then back at the cocoon and slowly opened it. Like a piñata, a huge pile of candy spilled from the cocoon, but no Jack in sight.

"What?" Jake said out loud, retracting his arms.

He walked towards the pile in amazement. Jack had tricked him, with treats. Suddenly, from under the pile sprung the pumpkin spirit, shouting a loud 'BOO!' and scaring Jake.

"AAAHHHH!"

Jack flew away immediately. Before Jake could collect himself, vines from the ground sprung out and bounded his legs and body.

"What the-?" Jake exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

"You guys sure are tenacious," Jack said as he flew, looking at the struggling dog, "I need you to sit down for a-"

He stopped midsentence as he crashed into a net. He looked around and saw that it was a spider web supported by two ice pillars. Marceline slid downward on a thread of webbing as the Ice Pirate floated towards the trapped spirit.

"You've nowhere to run, Jack!" Marceline hissed.

"_Change us back to normal! I have to squint to read my own text!"_ Ice Pirate complained, _"And the author keeps calling me Ice Pirate. I'm the Ice King! Not the Ice Pirate!"_

"Funny thing, actually," Jack said, "I went with a Pirate for you, but then I thought pirates weren't that scary, despite you being perfect for the part. So I decided to make you a ghost as well. I'm actually quite happy with-"

"_STOP TALKING!" _Ice Pirate shouted, blasting the spirit with ice magic.

Jack was frozen in a cold block of ice, the weight of it was pulling down the web. Bubblegum ran over to the scene and no one made a word. It had just hit them as they watched the block of ice bounce on the web.

They had defeated Jack Hallow.

"Is he dead yet?" Bubblegum asked.

Or had they?

The ice block began to shake and crack. A light from the inside was growing and the block was beginning to melt. Ice Pirate quickly reacted and zapped the block with more ice magic, but he couldn't keep the pumpkin spirit imprisoned. The ice blasted apart, spewing shards everywhere. Marceline, Ice Pirate, and Bubblegum shielded themselves from the onslaught of ice as Jack floated dramatically.

"Hey, you got my clothes all wet," he said, taking his hat off and wringing it in his hands.

Bubblegum looked at the spirit in awe. Surely, being frozen would've extinguished his flame, or even the water he was soaked in, but his flame was blazing under him as bright as it ever was.

"But that's impossible," Bubblegum said, "The exposure to an intense drop in temperature should've extinguished your flame. And if that didn't, surely the lack of oxygen would've suffocated the flame."

"Lady," Jack said, putting his hat back on, "You can't extinguish the spirit of Halloween! It is a flame within us that burns for all eternity! You can't just 'science' it away?"

"'Science' this!" Bubblegum retorted, shooting a green spell at the spirit.

"Reflect!" the spirit shouted, holding his hands out at the incoming spell.

With some unseen force, the spell bounced off from his hands and ricocheted towards Bubblegum. She shielded herself with her arms as the spell struck her. Suddenly, the ground under her erupted vines and climbed the princess, tightly wrapping around her as she helplessly struggled.

"That was a diarrhea spell, you know?" Jack said, "I altered it at the last minute because things would've gotten ugly if-"

"You're mine!" Marceline yelled as she threw several webs at the spirit.

Jack quickly turned around and swung his arms at the webs. "Parry!" he yelled, as the webs bounced back towards Marceline. The webs came at her so fast she had little time to react before her own webbing completely bounded her. All eight of her legs were tied up as she fell to the ground with a thud.

"How embarrassing," Jack said, Marceline growling at him, "Spiders wax their legs to keep themselves from sticking to their own silk."

He heard the telltale sound of ice magic being prepped behind him and turned around. There was the Ice Pirate floating and with ice magic ready to fire.

"_Ha! You may have captured princesses and queens better than I have, but how do you plan on catching a ghost?" _Ice Pirate said.

Jack looked at the floating man with an expression that could be defined as 'I haven't thought of that'. Without a word, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the Ice Pirates powers went off prematurely, surprising him, and encasing him in a block of ice.

"_I had to open my big mouth," _Ice Pirate said before falling to the ground with a thud.

Jack laughed seeing all of his assailants captured like victims. He held one hand out towards Jake, who was gnawing at the vines, and lifted the vines into the air, surprising him. He levitated the dog towards him and held his other hand towards the princess, controlling the vines with his mind and lifting her into the air. He looked at the struggling Marceline and, like the other two, lifted her up telekinetically, bringing all three of them towards him. The Ice Pirate began floating too, and with Jack's powers, all four of them were lined up side by side in front of him.

"Ah, the well known icons of Halloween, all lined up together," he said with glee, "Mummy, Witch, Ghost, Spider…say, am I forgetting someone?"

A figure leapt into the air in the light of the full moon behind Jack, who was oblivious to the impending attack.

"Jack!" he yelled.

Before Jack fully turned around, he was punted hard by a swift kick, sending him over the heads of his captives. The attacker landed in front of the four prisoners, as they were astonished by the transformation.

It was a beast with yellow fur all over it. A long bushy tail listlessly waving as the figure growled. It had sharp claws, torn blue shorts, a raggedy light blue shirt, and a ring of white cloth around its ankles. The head was that of a wolf with sharp fangs, pointy ears, and blood red eyes. However, this was actually just a mask, the hat had been transformed to look like this. The real face was in the open gullet of the wolf mask, dominated by yellow facial hair, fangs bared and snarling.

Jack got up and looked at his attacker, placing a hand on his head. "Oh that's right! I turned you into a werewolf, didn't I, Finn?"

"FINN?" All four of them, even Marceline, chimed in surprise.

Finn snarled and nearly barked, "Change us back!"

Jack got up, "But why? It's not hurting anyone."

"I'll hurt you!" Finn retorted, dashing at the spirit.

Jake and Bubblegum watched Finn zoom past them with incredible speed. Even Jack didn't react in time as Finn slashed his arm.

"Ow." Jack meekly said before Finn pounced on him.

"Change us back into our real selves before I kill you!" Finn demanded.

"Oh, now that isn't a very nice way to act!" Jack whined.

"Do it! Or else I'll end your evil reign!" Finn threatened.

"Evil? Who said I was evil?" he asked.

"You…uh, you…uhh…"

It just occurred to Finn that there may have been a slight misunderstanding.

"I'm not evil. A bit of a prankster, maybe, but not evil."

"But…turning us into monsters, and the Candy Kingdom…" Finn said, still pinning the spirit down.

"The changes aren't permanent. They'll wear off around morning," Jack explained.

"Say what?", "Are you for real?", _"You're kidding, right?",_ "So this was a joke?", the gang replied.

"And as for the Candy Kingdom, I admit the destruction of it was my fault, but I wouldn't harm the citizens. They just got mixed up with the debris," Jack confessed, "I even know the Gumball Guardians personally."

"And the land. And the monsters. What about them?" Finn asked.

"I changed the land to fit with the Halloween theme. And the monsters are only supposed to scare you. They don't mean any harm."

"So… none of this is permanent?" Finn said, releasing the spirit from the pin.

"No. Who told you it was?" he asked.

Finn scratched the back of his head. "I…kind of…gave everyone that idea…"

"Hmm, well, at least we've resolved this misunderstanding," he said, turning to Finn's friends a snapping a finger at them, their bind broken. The vines fell apart, the web melted, and the ice shattered.

"But, why did you do all of this?" Finn asked as his friends and Ice Pirate walked towards the two.

"Why, because it's Halloween!" he shouted, arms up dramatically in the air.

"What is this Halloween you keep talking about?" Bubblegum asked.

Jack laughed, his laugh slowing down to a low stifled laugh before reverting to a sigh. "That's what I've been trying to do this whole night. Halloween has been erased from the planet, and it aches my heart seeing people do nothing every Halloween night for centuries and centuries on."

"But what is Halloween all about?" Jake asked.

Jack seemed to brighten up at this. "Why, it is a fantastic holiday where everyone expresses their inner demon! Each night, kids in neighborhoods all around the world dress up as their favorite monster or character, they would then go door to door, and the houses would be decorated to look scary as well, and ask for candy, and if the homeowners deny them candy, that gives the kids eligibility to TP their houses!" Jack laughed, "Get it? Trick…" he held up a handful of sweets in one hand, "…or treat!" he held a roll of toilet paper in the other.

"That actually sounds kind of cool…" Finn said.

"Is it a kid's only holiday?" Bubblegum asked.

"There is no such thing as an age limit on fun!" Jack said, "Why, adults can dress up in their costumes and party it out in Halloween parties!"

"Halloween parties?" Finn said, "That sounds math!"

"_I've never been to a party before," _Ice Pirate said, _"A Halloween party does sound kind of cool."_

"Is there even a point to Halloween?" Marceline asked.

"Like I've said, it's all about expressing your inner demon," Jack said, "For one night, you get to pretend to be someone you're not, and get candy for it! You get to scare people for fun and no one would hold it against because of the holiday."

"I like the sound of that…" she said, hand to her mouth in a curious manner.

"Of course you would, Marceline," Bubblegum retorted, Marceline chuckled.

"Now that we've all seemed to make amends," Jack said, seeing their eager faces, "I've got a small favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Finn said.

"…"

"_Attention, all of Ooo!"_ a loud voice boomed.

The denizens of Ooo, who had been enduring the apocalyptic plague of Halloween for the past hour, looked up at the sky where the sound was coming from. The moon, whose face had been altered by the Halloween magic, was actually speaking to them.

"_You're all invited to one of the biggest parties the world has ever seen!"_

Finn, Jake, and the rest of their company, still in their monster forms, watched as Jack spoke into the mike above their mansion. Giant jack o' lanterns with large mouths dotted the field in front of the house.

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Jake asked.

"He said he was going to handle everything," Finn replied, "And think about it, he's the spirit of Halloween. He had to live for so long and watch no one celebrate his holiday."

He looked back up at the spirit speaking dramatically into the microphone.

"And plus, I tried to kill him. So this is how I want to make amends."

"_The world you see before you has been altered to fit the spirit of Halloween, a long forgotten holiday that has been miraculously resurrected. The monsters you see roaming the land mean you no mean and only wish to scare you for their delight. But do not feel disheartened! This holiday allows everyone to express their inner demon, dress up as something you're not, and scare others for your own delight. And best of all, you get treats for it!"_

"He sounds like he's advertising an amusement park," Bubblegum commented.

"He might as well," Marceline said, looking out at the world behind her.

"_This most excellent party is being held at a mansion in the southwestern part of Ooo. There's food, music, games, and treats! Come as you are, or dressed as a monster! It doesn't matter, you'll still have fun!"_

"_If you worry that the party is too far away from you, have no fear! Precautions have been taken and I've set up giant jack o' lanterns all over the land. Enter them and they will teleport you straight to the party, just look for the giant pumpkins with faces carved into them. And remember everyone, Have a Happy Halloween!"_

Jack pressed a button on his microphone and flew down towards the group.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the guests to arrive," he said, looking out into the field of jack o' lanterns.

After a few seconds of waiting, a figure walked out of one of the lanterns. It was a green blob wearing a crown.

"Hey Slime Princess!" Finn yelled, waving at the jelly person.

Slime Princess saw the boy and hid behind the giant squash, afraid of approaching them.

"Hey, it's okay, they're just costumes," the spirit said.

She was still unsure about approaching them. Then, from the other pumpkins appeared more people, some Finn recognized, like the marauders and Donny the Ogre, while others were total strangers. The group waved at them beckoning to come over. With the comforting presence of other people, Slime Princess decided to approach the house as others followed her.

More people appeared out of the pumpkins, curious about the message from the talking moon, and soon, the entire front yard was littered with people walking towards the mansion, anticipating a long night of partying. Some talked with one another while others didn't know why they wanted to come over so badly. It was the spirit of Halloween within them, waking up after a long slumber, urging them to join in the spooky festivities. The more people who got this idea, the stronger the spirit grew. Eventually, the fantastic idea of Halloween spread over Ooo like a plague as more and more people exited the giant squashes.

As they swarmed into the house, Jack smiled warmly.

The lights beamed back and forth, the music played loudly, the food table was being cleaned out, and Jack was transforming people left and right on their whim. Everyone danced while others played games in the other levels of the house. Probably the best part about the whole party was that real vampires and werewolves and other mythical monsters were at the party, apparently existing after the end of the world. Jack, though his mind was being blasted by the loud music blaring into his hears, absolutely loved it all.

"Hey Jack!" someone yelled his name.

Jack turned behind him and saw Finn with a young girl by his side.

"Tiffany here wants to be turned into a dragon," he said.

"Ah, fine choice, little girl," Jack said as he inhaled.

"I'm a boy!" he said.

Jack paused, slowly letting his breathe escape him. "Uh, sorry?"

"It happens a lot," Finn said, "Now dragonize him!"

Jack quickly inhaled a breathed fire all over the young, err, boy. After the flames died, Tiffany's body transformed into a scaly, winged creature.

"This is awesome!" Tiffany yelled as he began flying around the room breathing fire.

Jack turned to Finn. "Hey Finn, thanks again for letting me have this party over here. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"What?" he shouted, unable to hear him in the loud music.

Jack sighed, and pointed at the stairs. He wanted to take this conversation somewhere a bit more quiet. Finn nodded, and the two walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Bubblegum was stirring the punch bowl in a very odd manner. If the costume changes weren't permanent, why did she feel very witchy? She still felt like cackling loudly and threatening people, but this was out of her character and she was worried. She spotted Finn and Jack walking up the stairs and decided to ask him what was bugging her mind.

"Hey Jack, can I ask you something?" Bubblegum said.

"Sure, what is it?" he said.

"These costume changes," she said, "Is there any potential danger that my mind could be altered?"

"How so?"

"Well, back while we were still chasing you, I laughed out loud like a witch and threatened Finn, something I've never done before. Is there any possibility that the costume affects my personality?"

Jack stared at the girl.

"Lady, it's just a costume, with the bonus ability of magic," Jack explained, "Whatever you're feeling is probably all in your head."

"Maybe it is the costume," Finn said, "But you're subconsciously acting like you are a witch."

Bubblegum thought about this.

"I have something I need to talk to Finn about," Jack said, walking towards the next flight of stairs as Finn followed, "Get it together, crazy lady."

Bubblegum continued thinking about what Finn meant when she noticed what Jack had just called her.

"Hey, did you just call me crazy?" she said to him, who was already up the stairs.

She grumbled, and turned to Jake who was talking to his girlfriend Rainicorn, who was dressed like opera singer.

"Jake, Rainicorn, do you think I'm crazy?" she asked them.

"Uhh…" Jake wasn't sure how to answer her, "You want to take this or should I?"

Rainicorn shook her head and spoke into Jake's ear. "(She's a bit…unstable when people ask her about these kinds of things)."

"I heard that!" Bubblegum said, her eyes glowing. "Don't make me ask again!"

Jack and Finn walked up to the third floor with only one more flight of stairs to climb. Before they could go any further, the Ice Pirate quickly levitated towards them.

"_Jack! I need you to make me physical again!" _he proclaimed, _"Ghost Princess just asked for my phone number, but I can't write it if I can't hold anything! Hurry before she loses interest!" _

Finn's jaw dropped. Someone actually wants to know the Ice King's phone number he thought he'd never see the day.

"Haha!" he chuckled, "Oh, of course, Ice Pirate."

Jack snapped his fingers and the Ice Pirate became physical again, no longer see through or floating.

"Thanks!" he said, running back to the floating princess, "Hey, my text is normal again!"

"You have a weird king," Jack said.

Finn shook his head, "Not our king."

The two walked up the stairs to the roof as Finn watched the Ice King and Ghost Princess speak. He couldn't hear what the Ice King said, but he was on his knees crying as the Ghost Princess floated away.

"She only loved me because of my ghostliness…" Ice King bemoaned, "It's not fair."

Marceline laughed, red drink in hand. "Sorry, old man. Love is a win or lose game."

Ice King gave off a frustrated sigh.

The two finally reached the roof of the mansion. The force of the booming music below could still be felt from up on the roof, Finn's feet sensing the rhythmic vibrations. Jack stared out into the large scale moon and Finn watched him, waiting for Jack to say what he meant say back in the house.

"Finn, again, I can't thank you enough for doing this," Jack said.

"Hey, don't mention it. It's what any hero would do," Finn replied.

"If they didn't successfully slay me first."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, reminding him that he had been trying to kill Jack all night. Even now, it was still odd talking to Jack considering this.

"Finn, want me to tell you a little more about Halloween back then?" he asked.

Finn looked up at this, "Of course!" he was always excited to hear about the world before the apocalypse, which he figured Jack was going to talk about since he kept mentioning how Halloween had been forgotten.

Jack sighed deeply. "This party makes up for thousands of years of absence. I almost feel like crying if I had tear ducts."

Finn wondered where this conversation was going. Jack was acting weird. Well, weirder than before.

"Finn, back then, this tradition was an enduring tradition that lasted centuries," he said, "but even back then, its meaning was fading."

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Halloween was dying," Jack explained, "Even before the apocalypse, its existence was in danger of extinction."

"Huh? But Halloween is totally math! How can people forget about it so easily?" Finn asked.

Jack sighed again. "I don't really know, actually. I don't even know where it started to fall."

Jack seated himself on the rooftop, watching the moon slowly descend. Finn did the same too, to get comfortable.

"I guess people were getting tired of the same old thing happening every year. They didn't even try to do anything different. Some people stopped bothering to decorate their houses while others stopped bothering to trick or treat at all. The nerve of them all…"

"So, even before the apocalypse, Halloween sucked?" Finn said.

"I guess you could say that," Jack said, "But the meaning of Halloween had long faded from the tradition. It just wasn't Halloween anymore."

"But you're the spirit of Halloween, right?" Finn asked, "Wasn't there anything you could do about it?"

"No. I relied on humankind to keep the tradition alive. Everyone has the spirit of Halloween inside of them, and it was that spirit that got them all excited for the holiday," he said, "But since the meaning of Halloween was fading away before the apocalypse, it was like living a lie every Halloween night."

He turned to Finn.

"That's why I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Well, you sort of transformed my house into a mansion, so the party might as well have-"

"No, I mean resurrecting me," Jack interrupted.

"Oh, well…you're welcome."

"It may have been by chance, but I thank you nonetheless. If it weren't for you, Halloween would've been dead forever."

"Heh, wish I had known about it earlier," Finn chuckled modestly.

"Which makes me sad that I have to go," Jack said, levitating.

"Huh? Wait, what?" Finn said, watching Jack levitate higher into the sky.

"Finn, I'm the spirit of Halloween. I'm not meant to walk with mortals," he explained, "I have succeeded in resurrecting the holiday and my job is done. It's time for my leave."

"But what about next year?" Finn said, "You'll come back next year, right?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm just the spirit. I rely on the power of Halloween to stay alive."

"But who is going to do all this cool Halloween stuff?" Finn said.

"That's your responsibility now," Jack exclaimed, "It's up to the sentient inhabitants to uphold the holiday for me while I'm gone, just like the civilization did before!"

Finn watched as Jack flew higher into the sky.

"Promise me that!" he yelled, his voice growing more distant, "Promise me you'll keep the spirit of Halloween alive!"

Finn waved at the spirit as he became a dot in the sky. "I will!"

Jack smiled and then cackled.

"Have a Happy Halloween!"

Finn couldn't help but feel sad for Jack leaving. He was a very fun guy despite all the trouble he had caused prior. He looked down on the ground and held his wolflike hands outward, looking at them while thinking about Halloween.

'The spirit of Halloween is inside all of us, huh?' Finn thought.

Finn looked back up at the moon, feeling a very jovial sensation from it. Maybe because he was part werewolf that he seemed so enamored by it or maybe because of the promise he made to Jack, regardless, it was Halloween, and Finn had to express it as best as he could.

He got on all fours and cleared his throat. He howled loudly into the night sky, his echoes reaching the horizon of Ooo.

The moon's face was beginning to fade away. Just as Finn howled to express the spirit of Halloween inside of him, the moon smiled.

This definitely was the Halloween no one would soon forget.

**End.**

Hope you enjoyed the story. I know it may seem a bit rushed at the end, so you'll have to forgive me for that. I hope you loved my story and I hope you have an awesome Halloween.

About that. Jack expressed my honest view about the waning spirit of Halloween. It's starting to lose its meaning. I really hope the spirit picks up next year, and I hope this story helps.

Have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
